Never got to say goodbye
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: Rumple finds a way for Henry and Him to talk to Baefire from beyond the grave , sight spoilers for season five.
1. Chapter 1

Never Got to Say Goodbye. by Momma Bear Emma Swan.

Months after Baefire's death, his son Henry is struggling with never having said a proper goodbye. Does his Grandpa Gold have the tonic they both need to soothe their pain? Set not long after they all return from Underbrooke, where Henry saw Regina use the Ale to communicate with her father. This is separate from my other stories where Bae is still alive. The idea just demanded to be written especially since they've left the underworld without Henry or Rumple getting so much as a dream visit like Emma did. Because I'm a stubborn Swanfire shipper there will be no direct mention of Hook.

"Not sure why I've been to your grave every day since we returned from the Underworld. I know you can't talk back. It's close to Father's Day. I just wish I could talk to you directly. Almost everyone got see a loved one in the in-between but me. Don't get me wrong, I liked getting to not met my other grandpa and namesake, but I wanted so much to see you again. I even looked for you in their version of Granny's Inn. I guess You didn't have any unfinished business or you completed it before we arrived. Mom said you were at peace and in a great place; maybe it's selfish to want to talk to you a last time. I'm sorry I didn't remember you in time for your funeral."

I hear footsteps and a clicking.

"I miss him too Henry." It's Grandpa Gold with some wildflowers in his hand. "These flowers are very close to some that grew near our cottage in the Enchanted Forest. Bae loved them. They smelled heavenly." He lets me sniff them. They smell like something called a Tea rose but look more like carnations.

"I enhanced the smell a bit with magic," He admits.

"They are Pretty," I say.

"I may have the thing you and I both need to talk to Bae. By the way, don't blame yourself for not remembering your Papa till after his burial. Regina did what she thought was best for you when she erased and replaced both Emma's and your memories because of the conditions of reversing Pan's curse."  
"I know, she had to give up the thing she loves the most," I say.

"You're very lucky even with losing your father; so many people love you. I'm sure Belle's and my baby will adore his/her nephew too. When this baby is born it won't replace Bae or you in my heart. Bae will always be my first born and you my grandson." "I'm so happy for you and Aunt Belle. I think this baby will be very loved."

"Thank you Grandson."

"Remember the Ale Your mother, Regina, used to contact her father by pouring it on his grave marker in the underworld? It is calledAle of Seonaidh from Dun Brock. I acquired some in my many travels as the Dark One. I never had any use for it. I got the spirit in a deal from a young man who needed a cure for his bad skin before he met his intended. He had no idea what it really was. He just thought it was old ale, the one thing he inherited from his late parents. He was the 4th of 6 sons so his older brothers got the most valuable things from the estate. Imagine what the last two brothers got. So he had to marry his chosen bride sooner rather than later. He hadn't seen her since he was 7. He wasn't much older than you when he came to see me. I'm sure no one in the family knew what Ale did because the flask was almost full when I got it.

It's somewhere in my shop. I'd forgotten had it till I saw it in the underworld version of my shop. As I said I never had a reason to need it till Bae died. I always thought the dead should remain dead, just a memory. Now I long for more than just memories. Since I can't resurrect him this will have to do. As what happened to Bae shows the price of trying would be too high for all involved You me and Bae.

"Yes I saw what happened to mom Regina's boyfriend Daniel when Dr. Whale tried to bring him back with electricity," I say.

"I'm sorry you had to witness his mad scientist attempt at forting nature. It works in hospitals because the person's heart has only stopped for a few minutes at the most and their soul hasn't left their body I'd think. What you encountered was just the soulless reanimated husk of the boy your mother loved. I now wish I hadn't given her that false hope. I was trying to get those thoughts out of her head once and for all. For my own needs," Grandpa says."Come with me Grandson, We'll look for it together."

He transports us to his shop from the cemetery. The first thing I notice is the chipped cup Grandpa broke to escape when mom wasn't herself is back in its place of honor. I just say "How?"

"You mean how did "chip" as some people like to call this symbol of Belle's and my love come back from being shattered into pieces ...? Remember there was a version of the author's pen in the underworld? Well, the cup was there too. I took that with me when we left. Belle held it as I gave her true love's kiss to wake her from the sleeping curse," Grandpa Gold says.

"I knew you were the person for the job," I say smiling.

"Why did I even think her father could or would give her true love's kiss? He only really loves her when she does what he wants her to do," Grandpa grumbles.

"Why did your kiss not wake her in the underworld?" I ask.

"I have a couple of theories about that. She didn't want to be woke up before it was safe for our baby, or because the Underworld is a place without hope no matter how hard your family tried to spread hope with 'Operation Firebird,' as you called it. There wasn't enough to make even true love's kiss work. Hades tried to block all emotions but despair. I think mostly it was because She wasn't ready. When we returned, she felt safe and ready to give into true loves kiss. I have seen True love's kiss work with less hope but both parties have to want the curse to be lifted; usually that's not a problem with the sleeping curse but it had never been done in the underworld for obvious reasons. Magic also works differently in each realm."

"I found it but it's six o'clock, don't you have dinner with both of your mothers?"  
"Yes, I'll meet you tomorrow, at the store or the cemetery?"

"Bae's grave would probably be best," Grandpa says.

I meet my mom's at Tony's for dinner. I wish they'd invite Grandpa Rumple; after all Mom Regina was a pariah to the rest of my family for a long time. Forgiveness should apply to him, too. I can tell he wants to be a better person.

"Moms Grandpa Rumple found some of Ale that you used to communicate with Grandpa Henry in the underworld. I plan to use to it to talk to Dad," I tell them.

"That's great, kid. I wished so much you had the chances we had in the Underworld," Emma says. "I wondered why he didn't contact you as his son."

"I think you deserve the chance too," Regina says.

I'm so excited about tomorrow I can barely eat of my pizza or the black tie cake I ordered. I get a to-go container. Mom takes me to one of my homes, 108 Muffin street. When I get home I can't sleep any either. I must've slept some because the next time I look at the clock it's 8;30 AM. I think I'm late to school at first till I realize it's Saturday and Summer.

"It's almost breakfast time, Henry, Mom Regina says Your Grandpa Gold called just before I woke you up. You should call him and tell him what time your meeting him."

I dial his number. "Hi Grandpa, I'll be there right after breakfast."

"Good. I'll have the ale. Just meet me at his grave after breakfast. Belle and I will eat too."

After a breakfast of oatmeal and whole wheat toast, I feel like I have rocks in my stomach. I'm not sure if it's what I ate or nerves. It's more likely both. I'm about to talk to my dad for the first time in about a year, if all goes well.

There's so much I want to say to him to ask him. I want to tell him about my life now. I want to tell him about Violet. I want to ask him more about girls, than what songs to play for them. I want to do it right and not look like an idiot. Maybe he can help me help Violet feel more comfortable in this world since she's staying. I can't believe they're staying. Her Father was a knight in Camelot; I mean he was from the land without magic but 150 years ago or so. My dad knows what it's like to be a stranger in a strange land. He was from the Enchanted Forest but came here in the portal. I hope he'll be proud of the person I'm becoming. I've become the Author since I last saw him. I hope the way I'm using it would make him happy.

"I'm sure it will, Henry," I hear a voice say.

"I said that out loud?"

"I'm afraid so, Grandson; but you have so much on your mind it had to come out," Grandpa Gold says. "I'm sure he's proud of you. because I am so being the rest of your family."

I blush at this, even though my moms and other grandparents have told me they're proud before. I guess because He's never said it before. He's shown me before in his way, but this is the first time he's ever said it out loud to me.

I look at Belle for the first time since I knew she was pregnant. She looks beautiful. The cliché seems to be true she's glowing, with health, joy?

I go to hug both of them.  
"You're in affectionate mood Henry," Belle says blushing and out of breath. Oh no did I hurt her?

"No you didn't hurt me or the baby, we're tougher than that." Belle says.

"How'd you know I was worried about that?" I ask.

"Number one, everyone who's never been pregnant seems to have that fear when I let them touch me, especially men. Number two, you wear your emotions on your sleeve so I could see it on your face. It's not a bad thing to be that way Henry. It's part of what makes you, you." she says.

"I'm here for emotional support for both of you, not to butt in," she adds. "This is your private time with Bae."

Grandpa Gold pours the Ale on the marker, which now both Baefire and Neal Cassidy written on it. It also reads, "Beloved son, Father and Friend." Suddenly I see my dad as I remember, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Who summons me from my eternal rest?" He says in spooky voice. Before I can answer, he breaks out in a huge grin. My Mom would probably call it a lady killer grin. "Just teasing, kid. I couldn't resist."

He looks at me the way both my moms do when they're thinking about how much I've grown; like I'm not going to be their little boy much longer.

"Gee, a man dies a couple of years and his little boy starts growing up on him. I think you're about as tall as I was when I left the Enchanted Forest at 15. That's great, you're going to be tall like your mom's side of the family. I bet Papa tells you how much you look like me. No matter what people think, he has a sentimental side when it comes to family. He can be good friend if you'll let him. I can see you are trying to get close to him and the other way around."

I nod yes. "He tells me that and showed me a drawing you two had done at a fair when you were about 13, I can see how much we look alike," He says.

"We're alike in more important ways. He says I have your intelligence, bravery and loyalty to the ones We claim as family. We both have a way with animals and younger kids." That makes me blush.

"Did he tell you about "The Lucky Incident", with a little rabbit When I was 7 I think?" He asks.

"Yes, He did; I can just picture you begging to keep him"

"OH, Papa always saw me as better than I was, but You are all of those things," my Dad tells me. Again I'm beet red.

"What's this I hear from a lady from Camelot named Mercy about you dating her daughter? Your mom and me told you no dating till you're 30," he says with a smile.

"Her name is Violet. She has long, beautiful dark hair, and blue green eyes and loves horses. We just started dating. We're not serious yet. I introduced myself, then played "Only you" for her on my IPod. She actually liked it."

"What'd I tell you about that song? So, it even works on girls from other realms? You'd better not be too serious with her; you're only 13, even if she looks like a goddess mixed with a fairy tale princess to you."

"What else can I do to let her know how I feel?" I ask.

"You seem to be off to a good start. just be yourself. What you are is pretty cool. One tip: when she's more used to the modern technology, you can introduce her to your favorite movies. Nothing too violent; maybe a comedy nothing to gross though; she is a lady. I wouldn't suggest a multi-state shoplifting spree either. That was our thing but didn't work for us. Let her show you her favorite things too. Call her dad "sir' if he's a knight of the Round table or not, which he is from what I'm told.

"Sir Morgan and I didn't get along at first. He didn't think I was good enough. I completely embarrassed myself with a sword. I've had a few lessons, but not with a real sword till recently. I'm good with a horse but I was nervous. I didn't look like knight material by any stretch.

"I know that feeling. I had a first girlfriend. Her name was Moraine. Her dad was, I think, six foot tall and burly. She had three older brothers just as big who'd been to the front. I say Girlfriend, I wished she was, but I didn't make it past being friends; but I think she liked me too. You'll win dad over."

When we returned with curse I had a chance for a do-over not knowing how badly I messed up the first time till our memories came back, but I still feel like I'm ten around him. I tell him.

"Very few boys don't feel that way about their girlfriend's dad. I think it's just the way it is since the first boy asked the first girl out," Dad says.

"I can see some things on Earth from Heaven. I know Merlin made you the next Author. He told me it was because you were a young man of great character. He chose you before you picked up the pen."

"I agree; especially when you took the apprentice seriously and didn't try to use the pen to bring me back. I want to be with my family again but it's too risky. I tried to warn your mother. Somehow it worked out. I'm so proud of how you used your new power to help your family and those who haven't moved on because they didn't know their unfinished business. You are the best son I could've dreamed of!"

I reach out to hug him not knowing I can. Amazingly I can. It feels great to have his arms around again! Grandpa and Belle seem amazed.

"I can't believe You could touch him, Henry," Grandpa says.

"Do you want to take a turn, Grandpa Gold?"

"Of course" He says.

His turn next.

\


	2. Chapter 2

Never Got to Say Goodbye

Chapter 2

by Mama Bear Emma Swan.

See chapter 1 for details disclaimer I own nothing about Once upon a time besides the story. If I did this story wouldn't be necessary because Bae would be alive.

Rumple's turn, His Point of view.

I can finally do it, I can talk again to my sweet boy, my Bae. There is so much I want to tell him! I want him to know I want to change. Will he hate me for breaking my graveside vow and seeking more power? I was trying to protect My loved ones with my power, but the addictive nature of the magic made me do things no one should do. Now I must try again to fight the demon within me; not just for Bae's memory but for Belle, Henry, and my second child Belle is carrying. I have swallow my pride and take a page from Regina's book and seek help from Archie.

Even though he's in the better place, I still want him to be proud of me. What I want most, and I can't have, is for the five of us to be a family; Belle, our unborn baby Bae Henry and me. We'd make such a grand family. Bae always wanted a baby brother or sister. I wasn't able to give him that when he was with me as a child. Fate has a strange sense of Humor, giving me A second chance at a family when Bae is no longer in this world to welcome his new sibling. I hope he would be happy for us. Belle says she and Bae bonded while they were in the Enchanted Forest after Regina took them all back to avoid Pan's curse.

I walk enviously to his gravestone from the bench I was on with Belle While Henry had his private time with his father. I am close enough to Hear most of what of what they were saying but far enough away to not be in the way or for Henry to feel self-conscious.

"Does Bae Even want to hear from me, Henry?"

"Of Course He does Grandpa Gold, He loves you unconditionally. He took the chance to bring you back as much for himself to have more time with you as to get your help reuniting with mom and me. He missed you.," Henry assures me.

"But the magic's price was too high," I say sadly.

Suddenly, Bae's appearance changes from the grown man Henry and Miss Swan knew to the boy I knew before I foolishly let go of his hand over the portal to the land without magic. "I thought you'd feel more comfortable talking to me this way, since as you said Neal Cassidy was a stranger to you," Bae says.

"if we had more time together, I 'm sure I would've bonded with the man you became; but you would've always been my little boy. As a father yourself I'm sure it would been that way with you and Henry as he grew up. He's growing up to such fine young man."

"Yes He is. I'm so proud of Him. For all of her faults, Regina has raised Henry well with Emma's help."

"To be honest with you Bae, when my real memories returned, I wondered what had I done giving Regina a child with all she had done as the Evil Queen. I gave her the baby because I had promised her and even as Robert Gold I hate to break deals. I had slightly changed memories of me breaking an important deal with my son, Bailey, Which resulted indirectly in his death."

"Wow, that's a harsh fake memory, Papa."

"She only promised me creature comforts, not true happiness. I was a divorced man with a child that died at barely 14 and a fiancée who died a month before the wedding."

"What a way to treat the man who gave her what she thought she wanted," He says

"I'm still not sure if she gave me the tragic back story or if the curse it's-self did." I tell him.

"Enough of that part of my past. My life is looking up. Belle and I are working on our marriage. Yes, I messed things up with Belle again but we're trying to repair things."

"Yes, I know, Papa. I watch sometimes."

"Did you know Belle is 2 months pregnant?"

"That's one thing I didn't know. I don't want you to feel like you're betraying my memory having another child. even it's a boy. I 'm so happy for the two of you. I will be there for the three of you, one way or another. If you see a birth mark on the baby's cheek it might just be from where I kissed him or her. before they sent her to you," He says with a smile.

I have a matching grin on my face.

"You said her the second time, son?"

"it's just a feeling I got," He tells me.

"Why don't you name her after your mother" he says, "or Belle's mother, or both, if my feeling is right, that is."

"I will be totally in love with the baby. I was the the moment I saw you, Bae, no matter the gender."

"I haven't told you what a great dad you were, in so long; before I left you. I 'm sorry I left even if it wasn't my intent." Bae tells me.

"I know it wasn't your intent Son. I was too scared to follow not just because I would lose my magic."

I know, papa; because you were separated from your father when he went into portal," Bae says to me.

"He wasn't much of a Papa but he was all I had after my Momma died in child birth.

"I got to meet my Grandma, and she everything you told me she was true  
"Does she still smell like Roses and Vanilla?" I ask.

"Yes she does," He says, "she misses her baby boy" He tells me.

This makes me smile. "It's been over three centuries but I still miss her."

"I do miss you Papa, Henry, and Emma. Even though she's moved on, I just want her to be happy. I want all of my family to be happy."

"Of course you do Son, I do too even if only for Henry. I do feel like she deserves it. I changed her path with the curse. She would have had a charmed childhood if she had been raised by her parents If they were royal or commoners. I just wish she didn't feel her happy ending was with HIM. Maybe she'll wise up and see his darkness. I fear he's not good for Henry."

He just nods and looks thoughtful.

"Henry will have you to watch over him and the rest of his family, which pretty much includes the whole town, "He says.

"With all of Us he should be quite safe, not to mention Henry himself he's growing stronger every day in every way, so much like you." I tell him.

This Is Bae's time to blush. "Papa!"

"You were the greatest son I could have asked for.

He hugs me and says "I'll be with You all whither you see me or not." He walks up the stairs to return to the better place. We all have tears on our eyes.

Over mountains  
Over trees  
Over oceans  
Overseas  
Across the desert  
I'll be there

In a whisper on the wind  
On the smile of a new friend  
Just think of me  
And I'll be there

Don't be afraid, oh my love  
I'll be watching you from above  
And I'd give all the world tonight  
To be with you  
Because I'm on your side  
And I still care  
I may have died  
But I've gone nowhere  
Just think of me  
And I'll be there

On the edge of a waking dream  
Over rivers  
Over streams  
Through wind and rain  
I'll be there

Across the wide and open sky  
Thousands of miles I'd fly  
To be with you  
I'll be there

Don't be afraid, oh my love

image: .

I'll be watching you from above  
Then I give all the world tonight  
To be with you  
Because I'm on your side  
And I still care  
I may have died  
But I've gone nowhere  
Just think of me  
And I'll be there  
Just think of me  
And I'll be there

In the breath of a wind that sighs  
Oh, there's no need to cry  
Just think of me  
And I'll be there

Don't be afraid, oh my love  
I'll be watching you from above  
And I'd give all the world tonight  
To be with you  
Because I'm on your side  
And I still care  
I may have died  
But I've gone nowhere  
Just think of me  
I'll be there  
Just think of me  
And I'll be there  
Just think of me  
I'll be there

Read more at the-escape-club/i-ll-be-there-lyrics/#utUW8YlwwqtzRDLK.99

AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY IF I called on too much Hook hate felt right for Rumple. I'll be there is by the escape club I'm using it without permission.

This chapter is shorter than chapter 1 because the first set up the idea not because I prefer Henry and Neal to Rumple and Bae I love both in their own way


End file.
